


Letters to a Snake

by Bella4evr3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Open Relationships, Ron Weasley Bashing, Weasley Bashing, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: During the summer before fourth year, Harry finds that Hermione and Ron aren’t going to write to him.  Harry then feels like he’ll go mad without someone to write to.  Then he thinks he doesn’t have anything to lose if he starts writing to Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was snoring loudly. 

It took him about four hours of staring out into the night to catch the hazy wind called sleep. 

He’d been crouched over his desk, flipping the photobook - housing the many pictures Hagrid could collect of his mum and dad, Lilly and James Potter. Hagrid had gifted it to him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had given him something to do while he was at his relatives for the summer.  

The Dursleys were a normal family. Vernon Dursley, his uncle, worked at a drilling company and no one mentioned the word “magic”. The very word was enough for Harry to get acquainted in his old bedroom underneath the stairs. 

The broom closet. 

He had lived the first eleven years there, while after his second year at school the Dursleys had let him move into Dudley’s second bedroom. Dudley, his cousin, was on the heavier side - his Aunt Petunia - a stay at home mother, she had recently received a letter concerning her “Dudders” health. That if he kept on his path that Dudley would become a diabetic.  

Harry had to survive on a salad a day. That would be all he got for his food. Aunt Petunia had rid the kitchen of sugary snacks that Dudley usually ate everyday after school. But it also meant that Vernon and Petunia had to stick to the new food as well. As an encouragement to Dudley that it would be of great help to start eating healthier.  

He’d owled Ron and Hermione depending on them to send him actual food before he died of starvation, but to his shame the two friends he’d made at school weren’t returning his letters. 

It was the summer before fourth year began. 

He’d imagined many different scenarios and possibilities on why his mail could be blocked. 

He did think of Dobby. 

Remembering during his second year - the house elf - had blocked his mail and the wall leading to the Platforms nine and ten - to protect him from Voldemort the following year.

But Harry knew that it wasn’t Dobby - as Hedwig returned. 

His snowy, white owl that he came to love the very second Hagrid had gifted her to him. If there was someone plotting against him he knew Hedwig would've been hurt or worse... killed. So it just left him to think on why Hermione and Ron wouldn’t want to talk to him. As far as, Harry knew his two friends weren’t mad at him. He hadn’t done anything to deserve their silence.  

He was bored and starved. So it now took him hours to finally catch the hazy wind called sleep.  

At the sound of his door opening - Harry blinked the tiredness out of his eyes. Bright emerald green eyes blink and stare at his Aunt Petunia. She carried a tray of food and a glass of water setting it on the floor and not saying a word, her back to him and she shuts the door. Harry hears the door lock from the other side. Harry cringed at the sound of the lock.  It just reminded him that the Dursleys weren’t his only family. 

The year before he returned to Private Drive, before the summer began, he’d met his godfather Sirius Black.  He’d been a convicted criminal in the Wizarding World - Sirius had been framed by Peter Pettigrew of killing his parents. And without a trial he’d been sent to Azkaban.  

It was Sirius who explained to him who he was to him.  Harry had saved him and Buckbeak and now he didn’t know where  Sirius headed. Sirius has invited him to stay at his place. 

And for the first time he felt hope. 

That maybe he could say his goodbyes to the Dursleys and start the better half of his life.  

But because Dumbledore said that he had to stay at the Dursleys he found himself picking up the stale food from the plate and punching his stomach to let it digest. 

What he wouldn’t give for some pumpkin juice and maybe an apple tart or any of the delicacies the welcoming feast afforded.  

He only had to wait about three more months till the next term started. But it was going to be a long summer if he didn’t have anyone to talk to.  

Hedwig hooted. Wanting attention he assumed when he stood up, placing the stale bread he was munching on back onto the plate, letting underneath Hedwig’s chin she gave a happy hoot. 

“Thank you for being here with me Hedwig.” 

Harry smiled when Hedwig hooted once more. Giving her the last of the owl treats Ron had given him before he departed from the Hogwarts Express.  

“Well seems like i’ll be back to smuggling some bread crumbs for you. For now enjoy the treat.” 

Harry patted Hedwig and lifted his head, he watched as cars drove by Private Drive. The sun had come up just mere hours ago, the day already passing by and that’s when it hit him. 

If Ron and Hermione, his friends, couldn’t write to him. What if he did the opposite?  

As in writing to someone who didn’t want to be written to?  

For as long as walked up the staircase leading to the Great Hall during the welcoming feast in first year, he had denied the friendship of Draco Malfoy; Harry denied his friendship based on first looks - he had met Ron and Hermione before Malfoy and him could come around to finding out if they could cultivate a relationship of friendship.  

He took a second and sat down on the chair before his desk. He took out a piece of parchment from one of the drawers and a quill and ink. He then began to form a letter. 

_ Dear Malfoy,  _

_ I know it’s going to weird opening this letter and seeing it’s from your foe. I know you would have no intention on reading this if you thought “Harry Potter” was writing this. And if you’re reading this right now, I guess i’m lucky that a Pureblood of your status would give time in your busy day to continue to read this letter.  _

_ I just wanted to write to somebody. The muggle relatives. Yes, muggle relatives, i’ve been staying with over the summer so far have dulled any activity I wished to have.  _

_ It also seems that my so-called “friends” have left me.  _

_ I would really want another chance to give you that handshake. The one I denied before first year. I’ve learned through the past several moments that maybe I was a little quick to judge upon our first meeting.   _

_ Until the next letter,  _

_ Harry James Potter  _

  
  



	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so i'm glad that you all are enjoying my story! Thank you for all the great reviews and the kudos! I plan on updating this story a lot. It might takes a couple of days but know that I am typing up the next chapter in order to update. I also do plan on finishing this story. So that's a plus! Alright now onto the story. Hope you all enjoy and leave a comment at the bottom. I would love to hear where you think the story will go. 
> 
> Also with the paring. At the beginning it’s going to have some signs of Drarry, but I’m going to lean towards a Voldemort/Harry pairing. But i don’t know fully it could change.

After Harry finished writing the letter to Malfoy he presented it to Hedwig - creasing it and folding it, and rolling it up so it would fit into Hedwig's carrier that was connected to her left leg - and opened the window watching her fly off into the sky. Harry thought a million times how lucky he would be if he got to fly with her on his Nimbus two-thousand, sadly it was locked in his Uncle and Aunt’s closet along with his wand.  

The Dursley’s were big on the whole “no magic” rule. He couldn’t even mention his school nor his friends. It was a bit sad really.

The first sign was the locks on Harry’s door, and second sign was when he had his broom and wand confiscated when he walked through the front door at the beginning of the summer. Not to mention when he accidentally blew up his Aunt  Marge, but really she did deserve it.

Harry looked longingly at the open sky, daydreaming he was on his broom and he was winning the Quidditch match for the House Cup.  

He also wished that he could leave the confines of number-four Private Drive. But sadly, it was just a worthless thought. Harry instead thought about the letter and how Malfoy would react. They had been bitter enemies ever since he took his first step into Hogwarts. But he also remembered - it was a bit fuzzy; but he remembered nonetheless, that he’d met Draco Malfoy before going into Hogwarts.

The both of them did not know one another or recognize each other - but when Hagrid took him to Madam Malkins to get his robes for the following year - he’d run across Malfoy. It wasn’t a long conversation - or not even a conversation, but a fleeting moment they had been in the same room. Not enemies. But two wizards that were excited to be going to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

“Hey Pierce, bet we could have some fun with him.” Dudley’s voice echoed from the hallway outside his door. The voice of his cousin was enough to draw him out of his thoughts and focus his attention on the door to his bedroom.  

Hedwig was currently flying his letter to Malfoy. So he could rest easy that his owl would be safe for the time being. He let out a sigh. Ever since he came back for the summer Dudley had met friends from school and around the neighborhood. Pierce was his best friend never left for anywhere without him.

Harry dreaded when Pierce came over.

His Aunt and Uncle left shortly after Petunia left him his food.

Apparently, his Uncle got a promotion now he was directing the jobs for his big drilling company, which left him with Dudley. Alone.

He gulped, he knew the distance from his window to the nearby bush wasn’t enough to kill him when he jumped, but it still made it frightening. He therefore wished again that he could do magic outside of school. He would teach his cousin and relatives a lesson. But he didn’t want another letter from the Ministry of Magic about the underage sorcery law.

“Dudley, where does your dad keep the keys?” Harry heard Pierce ask.

“Over here Pierce.”  

Harry made the decision shortly after Dudley found the keys to unlock his door. He wasn’t going to play the game that Pierce started. It took “Harry Hunting” to the next level instead it was dubbed “Harry Beating” and Harry himself did not feel in the mood to get beat up.

 

So without much thought he hauled himself over the window - sitting on the ledge and taking a deep breath and pushed himself off of the window ledge.  

His body hurt all over. That was a fact. But he was alive. He moved his finger, then it became fingers till he could move his hand and arms. His legs were bruised but Harry could still move them. The bush helped to break his fall he looked up and saw Dudley and Pierce their heads sticking out the window  peering down and their faces scrunched up in anger.

“Harry, we will get you!”

Dudley screamed as he was just about to do the same thing as Harry did before Pierce held him back. He didn’t want to continue watching this no matter how happy it would make him to watch Dudley’s big form fall from his window.  

He didn’t know where he was going to go. His wand and broom and everything he needed for school was in the vicinity of his relatives’ house: He did not wish to go back, Harry later thought that he would double back later in the night. To let the day pass and wish for the cover of night to return hopefully Dudley and his Uncle and Aunt would be asleep to even notice him returning.

Then a bitter thought came to him that the Dursleys would actually rejoice at his disappearance. They wouldn’t miss him and he wouldn’t miss them. A small part within Harry knew the his Aunt and Uncle weren’t the sort of people to love let alone care about him, but was it wrong to feel, to wish Vernon and Petunia would show some sort of emotion that resembled empathy or love?  

He glanced at his surroundings the next moment. He’d lost Dudley and Pierce and he was alone. It seemed like his feet carried him to the Public Library. Which he smiled. Dudley wouldn’t even to think about going here. Let alone Vernon nor Petunia would ever check the library for him or even make the hassle.  

He walked in. Quickly and being quiet he kept his head down. Noticing his baggy clothes could look out of place. He decided to find a spot that weren’t near any people to sit. He spotted a place near a window and waited for Hedwig.

He knew that Hedwig would find him.

His eyes started to close and the Boy-Who-Lived started to sleep peacefully.

Maybe the first time during his whole summer.

  



	3. T H R E E

_ Tap! Tap! Tap!  _

 

Harry was roused from his sleep by a pecking on the nearby window. He’d forgotten he had walked into the library. But it was a convenient hiding place from his relatives. Vernon and Petunia Dursley would think twice stalking him out at the library. 

He glanced to his left, the side of the window to see his owl, Hedwig, perched on a fallen branch hooting as if to say “come out”. 

Harry thought that this was all too quick. Malfoy wouldn’t have written him back this fast, could he? But he wasn’t expecting a fast reply either.  

He made sure to keep his head down as it was nearing closing time. Which meant that he would have to make the walk back to the Dursleys. Based on how the sky became dim, with the lack of light it was getting hard to see. 

He rounded a corner seeing Hedwig waiting patiently for him to meet her. He bent down on one knee, grasping the letter carrier and receiving the letter that Malfoy folded.  

Harry took a deep breath. Whatever Malfoy would reply he could handle it. It couldn’t be much worse? 

Doubt aside he read the letter aloud.  

 

_ Potter,  _

_ At first glance, I had to take a double take. Never could I imagine that I would be receiving a letter from you of all people. I must say when I read your letter thousands of questions arose.  _

_ Having trouble with the “gold trio”? Granger and Weasley not liking you anymore? You’ll have to explain more... _

_ But I got to inform you when you denied my handshake at the beginning of first year I have to say- I was disappointed. Not a feat that anyone could possibly do. But a second chance at your friendship? Why should I?    _

_ Why would I want anything to do with a half-blood that lives with muggles? It would only degrade me.   _

_ Hope this letter is an insight,  _

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy   _

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath. He exhaled and then inhaled and the letter messed him up. Harry looked at Hedwig. 

“Well that was something.” 

Harry exclaimed and Hedwig hooted. Harry held out an arm and Hedwig raised her snowy wings and perched herself on his arm.  

“Well shall we walk back?”  

Upon walking down the street that led to number-four Private Drive, he still had Malfoy’s letter within his grip. Why did thinking about Malfoy make him nervous? He should be angry at Malfoy for calling him a half-blood that lives with muggles, but he wasn’t. Harry wished that it could be the opposite.  

He stopped once he reached the house. 

 

The lights were off inside. A good sign. The yard, lit by the front porch lights warming the area with it’s golden hue. Harry walked inch by inch walking closer to the front door to notice it was locked. Rounding back to the back door and smiling in victory that it was indeed unlocked. They should really think about locking it. People could break in. But on second thought Harry mused, who would want to break into the Dursleys?

He was going to collect his stuff and summon the night bus. Well it worked during last summer after he enlarged his Aunt Marge by accidental magic. It was her own fault for speaking her mind about Harry’s parents. 

He heard loud snores from both his uncle and cousin and Petunia - sleeping peacefully. How could they even sleep? Knowing that he had run away again? But Harry looking defeated knew that people wouldn’t change. That they couldn’t.  

His bedroom was unlocked Dudley and Pierce didn’t make the effort to re-lock it. Inside Harry was happy that they were dense to give up at the beginning instead of chasing after him. He grabbed some of clothes that were inside his closet - he thanked that he was allowed to keep his trunk. His trunk had his books from school and some of his robes. 

So he was packed really quick after he threw in some of Dudley’s second hand clothes. Harry knew that he would have to stop at Diagon Alley to buy some new clothes. 

All he needed now was his wand and his nimbus two-thousand.  

He set his trunk in the hallway. He would be back for it. 

He stepped into his aunt and uncle’s bedroom. 

Hearing Vernon snore masked Harry’s footsteps. 

Opening the closet he smiled at the presence of his wand grabbing it and it instantly warmed him and taking his broom as well. One last look at the people who didn’t care for him after all these years. He wished that things could of been different. That they could of lived by his parent’s last will to look after him. But all Harry saw when he looked upon them - sleeping soundly in thier bed - Harry gripped his wand and raised it so it pointed directly at them.  

The snores stopped as if the two sleeping forms noticed that Harry raised his wand. But the snores resumed and Harry lowered his wand. He blinked and felt his chest constrict. Maybe one day he would be strong enough to make them pay. But as he was now he was in no condition as he was underage and therefore unable to cast magic. But on a darker note, some part of him wanted to cast a spell upon them. To make them hurt as he hurt the past years he had been forced to live here, at this house.  

Harry walked out of the room and stopped. It would be awhile before he would have the chance to write. So before Harry left he reentered his room and quickly wrote a reply to Malfoy. 

 

_ Malfoy,  _

_ You surprised? I really could imagine. Did you scream aloud to your friends about Potter writing to you?  _

_ And yes, as a matter of fact Ron and Hermione have been a bit dodgy lately. They aren’t returning my letters, so I thought might as well write to the one person who would write back even if it was a reply that I expected.   _

_ I’m sorry about declining your handshake at the beginning of first year. Yes, you heard right, the “chosen one” is apologizing. To be honest, I hate it when others call me the “chosen one” or the “boy-who-lived” i’m just Harry.  _

_ Hopefully, that Pureblood ego of yours will finally diminish after reading those words. I hope that we can keep on writing to one another. To one Half-blood to a Pureblood.  _

_ But could we drop the Half/Pure blood status crap because it gets old way too fast.    _

_ Until the next letter,  _

_ Harry James Potter  _

 

Harry stood up. Folding the letter and presenting it to Hedwig. 

“Hedwig, please deliver this to Malfoy. After you do I won’t be here any longer. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I’ll be staying there.” 

Hedwig hooted in reply as she flew off into the night.  

Harry watched her until she flew out of his vision. He walked into the hallway, grabbing his stuff and exited number-four Private Drive. He wasn’t going to be staying here any longer. 

Screw Dumbledore’s order to stay.  

He was leaving. 

Walking down the street and stopped and closed his eyes. 

Summoning the night bus. 

  
  
  



	4. F O U R

Harry had summoned the night bus once before. 

Although the first time he hadn’t known how he did it. 

He just remembered that he needed to go, to get away. 

Harry was amazed when the night bus appeared before him.  

Stan Shunpike stepped out and greeted, “Welcome to the night bus. I am Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening.” 

“Hello Stan. I met you before.”  Stan steps closer and upon closer inspection his eyes widen in recogonition.  

“Harry Potter. I suppose you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron?” Harry nodded in answer.

“But I’m a little short on funds right now. If you take me to the Leaky Cauldron I can get some Galleons.”  

At this Stan simply gestured that it was indeed fine and assured Harry he shouldn’t have to pay him. After all he did face Sirius Black Stan admitted, which to Harry’s dislike, made a move to correct him. Sirius was framed after all. But decided to let it go.  

Stan helped him with his school trunk - Harry didn’t think it was heavy, but Stan made sure to let him know that it was indeed heavy. With the conductor out of breath.  

“I can help you.” 

“No, just take a seat.” Stan uttered. 

Placing the trunk on the side of the bus. Harry situated himself onto a bed - he looked around and saw an older lady napping like she couldn’t feel the night bus taking off at break-neck speed. He also saw some witches and wizards that were sitting on the second level - laughing and talking to one-another. 

It seemed that this trip was going to be lively. 

“Take it away Ernie.” Harry heard the head shout to Ernie - the older man who drove the night bus. Harry felt like he was going to vomit all over the floor at how fast the night bus speeded up. He held onto the pole of the bed to keep his bearings.  

Harry saw scenery fly by as if he was in a middle of a tornado. Cars zooming by as the night bus adjusted its size to fit in-between cars and semi’s. It even drove off the road and flossed between people earning Harry a splitting headache.  

At last what felt like an eternity the night bus had come to compelte stop. Harry to his surprise didn’t stand up and face plant into the window like he did the last time. Which, Harry was eternally grateful for, this time around.  

“The Leaky Cauldron.” Stan stated. This time Stan made no move for his trunk. Harry lifted up the handle and turned to Stan.  

“Thank you.” Stan nodded.  

“Hope you don’t need us so soon, Potter.” 

After that Harry stepped out of the bus - when the night bus disappeared. Too fast for the naked eye to see.  

He entered the Leaky Cauldron. 

The bar was empty. 

As it was the middle of the night. 

  
  
  


Every one was either in bed or in Diagon Alley. Harry could see some people at the bar talking to Tom, the barkeep, he inched closer to Tom.  

Harry was surely recogized by the scar upon his forehead. But Harry liked to think that Tom remembered him from before first year when he and Hagrid had walked in there.

“I would love to get a room.” 

Tom nodded and finished up with his paying customers before he helped me. 

“Now, Mister Potter, how long will you be staying?” 

“Just a couple of days, can you somehow keep quite about my location.” Harry pleaded.  

“Of course.” Harry smiled in great relief. He wanted to keep his escape secret. He also knew the Dursleys wouldn’t even contact the police or even Dumbledore for thier hate of magic ran deep enough that they wouldn’t even move a finger to get into contact with the Headmaster of a magic school. 

“I will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some Galleons. If you don’t mind if I pay you tomorrow?” Harry scatched the back of his head hoping that it would be alright to pay later. 

“Of course. Now let me see… Ah here we go - a room key for suite 50.” Harry was handed a bronse key. Which Harry thanked and went on his way. 

Once he found his room - opened the door - and sat his stuff near the edge of the bed. Harry was consumed of all his energy once he hit the bed. Laying down. He found his eyes rapidly closing. His body loosening until he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

It was daylight the next time Harry opened his eyes. He didn’t know when he had last slept to peacefully that was in a decent bed. But his body screamed at him, protested any kind of movement. The event of him jumping out of his window came back full force. But Harry, used to the pain, moved through it till he was standing. The first thing he needed to do was shower then he intended on going to Diagon Alley, stopping at gringotts, and then Madam Malkins to get some clothes.  

After he showered Hedwig had returned without problem of finding him. He knew she would find him.  

“Hedwig, how are you girl?” Harry headed to the window. Grabbing the lettter and reading aloud as he gave Hedwig a pet under the chin.  

_ Potter,  _

_ After reading the letter, which by the way I was surprised to see your owl once more. I thought I told you to stop writing. But being the “Pureblood” I am, I didn’t want to seem rude. So I am replying as a duty-bound “Pureblood”.   _

_ Granger and Weasel being dodgy, you say? Having trouble in Gyffindor paradise? And to boot you want to become my friend? What kind of trickery is this? Very Slytherin of you to switch sides and now know which side is the winning side. As I remember telling you on the steps before Great Hall before first year began. Such fond memories, why would I want to let go of them?   _

  
  


_ But I suppose I could drop the “PureBlood” “Blood Status” thing in the letters. But i’m not sure if we meet on the train that I wouldn’t remind you of your place.  _

_ -Draco Lucius Malfoy  _

 

For some reason he was expecting a nicer answer from Malfoy. But then second thought that “nice” wasn’t Malfoy’s style. He needed parchment. He forgot to pack any sort of parchment or quill or ink with him when he departed the Dursleys. Another thing that he would have to add to his list once he entered Diagon Alley.  

He took a shirt and pair of jeans from his trunk and a belt. The clothes were too big for him. As they were Dudley’s hand-me-downs and it didn’t exactly fit his small figure. But Harry made it work. He stepped down the stairs asking Tom if he could part the bricks for him. Tom led him to a secluded room. Tom tapped specific bricks that later parted to reveal a hussle and bussling main market of Diagon Alley.  

“Thanks, Tom.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Potter. If you need anything else. Please don’t bother to ask.” 

“I will thanks.” Tom left him and Harry started for Gringotts. Making sure he kept his down low. It would be bad if someone recogized him in these sort of clothes. He made it to a collasping building - which was the wizard’s bank. He didn’t have his key. He didn’t really think things through. But the head goblin seemed to accept him when he presented his blood by a drop of his finger on a piece of parchement told the goblins that he was Harry Potter.  

The Goblin led him to his vault and he grabbed a handful of Galleons and dropped them into a velvet pouch. Harry internally thanked his parents for providing for him even after thier death. Wishing that they were alive and here.  

After Gingotts it seemed to go smooth. Madam Malkin presented him some robes for the new school year and even some wizard clothes that were black and green and red and gold. And many other colors. He payed her Galleons and she seemed happy at the amount. Then he wandered to Flourish and Blotts. Intending on buying some books for the new school year and he was curius as to what kind of other books he woud find.  

Harry did find a bundle of writing parchment, some good writing quills, a few bottles of ink, and his school books with the help of the employee who had all the books for the new year for Hogwarts students, and he later found a book in a dark corner of the store. It was written in some sort of language that others couldn’t read, but he could. He picked it up along with the rest of his stuff and payed for it. The employee didn’t seem to ask him about the rare book he found and Harry was happy that he didn’t.  

After his adventure of shopping which was thrilling as he hadn’t been by himself before and it felt freeing.  

  
  
  
  
  


He made it back to the Leaky Cauldron. Not forgetting to pay Tom for the room for the couple of days he was going to spend here and also ordered some food to be brought up to his room. Harry walked up to his room afterwards, his legs screaming in protest at the amount of walking but he didn’t care instead he grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and ink bottle. Intending on writing a reply letter to Malfoy. 

He situated himself at the desk within the room. And began to write. 

 

_ Dear Malfoy,  _

_ Yes - the “Golden Trio” is fighting.   _

_ And no I don’t know what its about. Ever since the Hogwarts Express for the way back home - Hermione and Ron were acting very strange. They were whispering to one-another and keeping secrets. And I wouldn’t think i’m picking the “right side” as you cleverly presented.   _

_ It’s just you’re the only one writing back. I was wrong about you.   _

_ And you should let those memories go, in order to form new ones!    _

_ I want this to be a start to new friendship… If we could possibly begin to welcome the thought of us being friends. I mean we are writing to one another. Isn’t that the first step to becoming friends? Communication…  _

_ Until the next letter,  _

_ Harry James Potter.  _

 

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig. 

“Next time girl i’ll make sure to have food for when you return.” Hedwig hooted and flew off. Hopefully the next letter Draco wrote it would be good news. 


End file.
